


Il resto è silenzio

by alfaorionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfaorionis/pseuds/alfaorionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Manca una voce, baritonale e cupa, più adatta a impartire ordini che parole d’amore.</i><br/>Eppure con me lo ha fatto.<br/>Salazar ha lasciato Hogwarts, Priscilla ricorda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il resto è silenzio

Silenzio, il sentiero è deserto.  
Il Salazar di un tempo se ne sarebbe rallegrato, ma adesso la notte è una coltre senza stelle e il buio un velo soffocante che entra negli occhi, nella bocca, nelle orecchie.  
I suoni giungono ovattati, la strada appare un serpente sinuoso che si snoda tra alberi di giada.  
Potrebbe essere solo un sogno e Salazar non sa se desiderare di risvegliarsi in quella scuola di Sanguesporco e ascoltare nuovamente i racconti boriosi di Godric o i consigli amorevoli di Tosca.   
Le lezioni appassionanti di Priscilla.   
Ne varrebbe la pena?  
Tentenna.  _No._  
La sua  scelta non prevede amore.  
Non potrebbe sopportare Hogwarts e quel rumore.  
  
  
Rumore.  
Priscilla, per quanto brillante, non pensava che Hogwarts potesse essere così rumorosa, di notte.  
Sente il chiacchiericcio degli studenti ancora svegli, il suono metallico dei pentoloni lavati dagli elfi del castello, i battibecchi dei quadri e lo squittio spaventato di un topo.  
La scuola respira, si contorce, vive intorno a lei, sinfonia vivace di incantesimi, gorgoglii e sussurri.  
Storce il naso: l’armonia non è completa, invece lei pretende la perfezione.  
Manca una voce, baritonale e cupa, più adatta a impartire ordini che parole d’amore.  
 _Eppure con me lo ha fatto._  
Priscilla è una donna forte, una strega intelligente, ma le lacrime scendono comunque.  
Nel suo cuore resterà solo silenzio.


End file.
